hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Taurus class
For a list of Taurus class ships see List of Taurus class Ships Design and Construction The Taurus class has thirteen decks in addition to the bridge, each divided into thirty-two independently oxygenated sections (sixteen on each side) by shielded blast doors. A central corridor runs down the ship on decks four, eight, and twelve, and lifts operate between the decks in each section. Smaller corridors divide the sections laterally. On decks three, five, seven and eleven, two smaller corridors run the length of the ship, each one hundred metres from the inner hull. The four aft sections of Deck 14 are little more than tanks for the effluent and other by-products of a ship in action. It is possible to jettison all contents if necessary. The forward sections contain all water and environmental systems. Command Systems Combat Systems Offensive Systems Naval Guns Torpedoes The Taurus class utilises the Bayonet Lightweight Torpedo. The Taurus has a magazine capacity of 30 torpedoes per tube (480 total). Defensive Systems Close in Weapons Systems Missiles 80 launchers, (60 Taipans; recently refitted to carry 20 Wyverns) Countermeasures The Alliance ECM systems make a Soviet torpedo lock much easier to evade, Aircraft Two Dragonflies Sensors Propulsion In realspace, the Taurus class uses three H-3 ion engines, to propel itself at a maximum of one hundred and eighty thousand m/s (150,000 m/s is economical maximum). The maximum speed would only be used in emergency manoeuvres, and then only for a short time. Layout 1. Officially known as Deck 1, the bridge can only be accessed from deck 2, and then only by an officer or NCO using their identification card (junior crewmembers are permitted when accompanied by an authorised superior). Behind the bridge and ready room, is AIC , the base of the warfare and operations departments. 2. Commercial Operations – The smallest deck on the ship, the forward section on each side is open, with viewing panels on three sides. It has a bar and mess area in one quarter. The ceiling is six metres high. It also houses the offices for the Chief of Staff, Quartermaster and logistics staff. 3. Accommodations – Officers – 3m. 4. Accommodations – Naval Ratings – 3m 5. Primary Weapon Systems – 3m (the CIWS systems protrude an additional 3 metres above the deck) 6. Accommodations – Marine ratings – 3m 7. Accommodations – For the most part, Engineering and technical staff are housed on deck 7; also, secure cabins for detaining prisoners. – 3m 8. Medical (four sections) Accommodations (Med/Tech) – 6m 9. Torpedoes – 15m 10. Torpedoes 15m 11. Engineering (Weapons and shields) – 6m 12. Engineering (Electronics) – Including Damage control – 6m 13. Engineering (Mechanical) – the Aft port mechanical section contains the shuttles – 9m (12 in the aft section storing the shuttles). The engineering sections are mostly open plan, with catwalks 14. Storage – all sections on this level can be exposed to space if needed. Specifications Key Data * Complement: 525 (41 Officers + 484 Warrant/Enlisted) * Core crew: 375 (35 + 340) * Marine Detachment 150 (8 + 142) * Unit Cost: $800 million Dimensions * Length: 800 meters * Beam: 175 meters * Height: 100 meters * Grosse Mass: 300 kilotons Performance * Maximum Speed: 180,000 m/s * Economical Speed: 150,000 m/s * Maximum Acceleration: 520 G * Range: 1,600 light hours Propulsion * Sublight Drive: Pratt & Whitney H-3 Ion Engine (3) * Tachyon Drive: Armament Point Defence * 28 laser arrays (10/10/8) Counter Missiles * 10 Taipan Batteries (4/4/2) * 10 Wyvern Batteries (4/4/2) Naval Guns * 12 250 mm laser cannons (5/5/2) * 3 500 mm laser cannons (1/1/1) Torpedoes * 16 Bayonet Llightweight Torpedo tubes (6/6/4) Category:Heavy Cruisers of the Royal Navy Category:Heavy Cruisers